deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Kula Diamond
|japanese_name= |image1= DOA6 Kula Render.png |caption1= Kula in Dead or Alive 6 |title2= Guest Character |full_name= Kula Diamond |also_known_as= Ice Doll |first_appearance= The King of Fighters 2000 (2000) |doa_appearances= Dead or Alive 6 (2019) |martial_art= Anti-K’ Arts |place_of_birth= |nationality= Unknown |date_of_birth= May 29 |age= |status= Alive |blood_type= Unknown |personal_alignment= Good |species= human bioweapon |gender= Female ( ) |height= 169 cm (5' 6½") |weight= 48 kg (106 lbs.) |measurements= B81 W57 H83 cm |eye_color= Purple |hair_color= Light blue |occupations= Former agent of NESTS |hobbies= Collecting parts to repair Candy |food_and_drink= Strawberry sorbet, sweets, ice cream |relatives= Candy Diamond ('friend and sister') † Foxy, Diana (like mothers for her) |love_interests= |japanese= Yumi Kakazu |english= }}Kula Diamond is a former agent of NESTS who first debuted in the 2000 arcade title of The King of Fighters series, The King of Fighters 2000. She joins Dead or Alive 6 as a guest DLC character, accompanying the recurring SNK guest character, Mai Shiranui. Biography The Sixth Tournament NiCO decided to run an experiment on opening portals to an alternate dimension from subspace after tracking it down via a quantum computer she had developed. As a result of the experiment, she dragged over Kula Diamond from her home dimension. Kula expressed some shock at her unfamiliar surroundings upon her arrival. NiCO, evidently glad at the success of her project, then approached her and made clear she had been expecting her. Kula Diamond then accused her of working for NESTS, although NiCO neither confirmed nor denied the accusation, saying it was irrelevant before deciding to fight her. Kula, realizing that NiCO intended to fight her, accepted, although not before warning her that she shouldn't blame her for what would happen next. After the fight, NiCO supplied her with a lollipop as gratitude for granting her "interesting data", although she made it very clear that Kula was not to tell anyone about what had transpired. Character Appearance :See also: Kula's costumes She has fair skin with long bottom length blue loose hair with the bangs covering the forehead and purple eyes (although they're depicted as red in Dead or Alive 6). In her default outfit, she wears a black, white and red coat and matching pants with a line through the front of the feet, and also wears gold-tipped gloves and boots. Personality While working for NESTS, she would not fail to kill anyone she found unworthy. During her time with NESTS, her feelings were repressed, as she was portrayed as a cold girl executing her mission. Her personality later warmed, with her becoming more childish. Kula is trying hard to establish herself as a humane person, so people don't look at her as if she is some kind of weapon. She doesn't use her powers to their full extent and prefers close combat instead to avoid killing anyone by accident, because she fears that it would make her go back to her previous ways. After beating her opponents Kula is usually worried about them. Despite being this sweet innocent girl, Kula has some anger management issues. They are mostly the results of people either talking down to her, underestimating her, or reminding her of her origins and calling her a weapon. Relationships NiCO NiCO was responsible for sending Kula Diamond over to MIST Labs as part of an experiment on accessing alternate dimensions. She then confronted the girl, who fearfully asked the scientist if she had been affiliated with her former employers, NESTS, with NiCO neither confirming nor denying it. After briefly sparring with her, NiCO gave Kula a lollipop as thanks for supplying her with interesting data, although she told her not to divulge what had happened to anyone else. Gameplay :See also: Kula's command list Much like with Mai, Kula carries over mechanics such as special cancels and jump attacks. Many of her moves utilize the use of her signature ice powers and ice skates. One of her iconic special moves, Diamond Breath ( ), has a unique property of briefly "freezing" the opponent, leaving them vulnerable to any additional attacks and follow ups. Her Ray Spin move has 2 variants, Stand ( ) and Sit ( ), which cover heights of high to mid/low, respectively. Her Crow Bite ( ) has Close Hit properties and is very useful as a high crush due to its damage output. Some of Kula's attacks have elements of ice skating. This is especially evident in her dash animation, in which she skates across the ground with her retractable ice blades. In gameplay with all of these abilities in mind she's a straightforward character who's amongst the fastest, easy to pick up, and her combo game is very rewarding while being more than simple at high level. She has great wall carry and useful attacks that can be used to fool and trip up the opponent and she does well both up close and from a distance. She struggles however due to being punishable after alot of her attacks and her safe attacks are usually predictable and easy to defend against, and she doesn't have many safe ways to open her opponent up without taking a few risks. Her throw game is also average, having throws that can deal decent damage but she doesn't any specific ones that are useful besides as punishes. Her holds are also average as well. Despite her few shortcomings she's a very solid character who has the ability to play a multitude of ways. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive 6'' (playable DLC, 2019) Fighting quotes *''Dead or Alive 6'' Gallery Trivia *Kula’s inclusion in the Dead or Alive series was foreshadowed in the wallpaper collaboration between The King of Fighters XIV and Dead or Alive 5: Last Round. *Just before using her Power Blow, she has her left index finger droop her lower eyelid while sticking out her tongue, referring to a childish Japanese gesture called . *Kula is the third character to have originated alternately from the present day, after SPARTAN-458 and Naotora Ii. She is also the only one of the three to originate from an alternate dimension (as the former two hailed from the future and past, respectively). *Despite her height listing her as 169 cm (5' 6½"), Kula in gameplay and cutscenes has the same height as Marie Rose and NiCO. External links *SNK Wiki: Kula Diamond Navigation boxes Category:Characters Category:Guest characters Category:Dead or Alive 6 DLC characters Category:Female characters